After Jess
by Alexxandraaa
Summary: Sam and Dean on the night Jessica died. 1x01 Pilot Hurt!Sam Big Brother!Dean


**So, this is my first story so I thought I'd start at the first episode. I hope you'll like it if you read it and I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me know what you thought...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters.**

Dean dragged a struggling Sam out of the burning building and out onto the grass in front of Sam's burnt apartment until he thought they were a safe distance away from the fire and the heat.

"Dean! Let me go! I need to save Jess!" Sam yelled and tried to shove Dean away.

"Sam! Stop! You can't go back in there!" Dean yelled back, refusing to let his brother go.

"Jess is in there! Let me go!" Sam yelled desperately, pushing against his brother's chest.

"No, Sam!" Dean responded, his arms wrapped around Sam to keep him from running back into the burning building, "You can't go in!"

"Let me go! I need to go!' Sam begged, tears now running down his face, still trying to fight his way out of Dean's grip.

Dean lowered his voice, "Sam. You can't. She's gone, if you go back in the only thing that will happen is you die. She's gone, Sammy."

Sam finally gave up and slumped against Dean's chest as Dean lowered them to the ground.

"Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean whispered. Sam didn't say anything and just leaned all his weight back into his brother. After a few minutes of Sam staring into the flames that had just destroyed his life, he flipped around in Dean's arms and pressed his face into his shoulder. The brothers stayed that way until the police came and wanted to question them.

Hours later, when they left the burning apartment, Dean's instincts told him to drive as far away from Palo Alto as he could. But he knew he couldn't, Sam would want to stay for the funeral. And besides that, Sam had stopped talking after they left his old apartment and a hollow looked had grown in his eyes and Dean was getting worried.

Dean located the closest motel and when they pulled into the parking lot, Sam still hadn't said anything. "I'll be back in a minute, Sammy. I'm just going to get us a room." Sam nodded but didn't say anything.

Dean sighed and got out of the car. He walked into the lobby and up to the front desk, "One room, please." He told the dirty looking guy with yellowing teeth behind the counter.

"One king or two queens?" the guy asked in a grating voice.

"Two queens." Dean answered and paid the guy in cash. When the guy handed him his key, he turned and walked back out the door and to the car. He slid into the driver's seat and drove across the parking lot closer to the room.

"Sammy, we're here, let's go in." Sam opened the passenger door and followed Dean to their room. Dean unlocked the door and Sam shuffled to the bed farthest from the door and slumped down on the edge.

"Why don't you go get a shower, Sammy?" Dean suggested after a minute of silence. Sam nodded and pulled some clothes out of his still packed bag that Dean had grabbed when he pulled Sam out and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Dean sighed and leaned back on his pillows to wait for Sam to come back out. He had some major work to do to help his little brother.

After fifteen minutes or so, Sam came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of sweat pants and one of Dean's old hoodies. Sam's wet hair was falling over his eyes and when Sam turned his head, Dean could see that they were red and swollen like Sam had been crying.

Dean stood up and walked over to sit next to Sam on his brother's bed. When Sam looked up there were fresh tears making their way down his face, "Sammy," Dean started and suddenly he had his arms full of his sobbing little brother, Dean hugged Sam closer with one hand rubbing his back like he used to do when they were little.

"It's gunna be okay, Sammy." He whispered.

"Sh-she's gone, De." Sam sobbed into his brother's chest.

"I know, Sammy. But we'll get through this." Dean told him.

They sat there for god knows how long as Dean continued to hold his little brother. It seemed like Sam couldn't stop crying so Dean just stayed there and whispered soothing words to his brother as the tears soaked through his t-shirt.

Eventually, Sam went limp in Dean's arms, he had finally fallen asleep. Dean slowly leaned Sam back onto the pillows and brushed some of his baby brother's hair out of his eyes. He was just about to get up to go to his own bed when he felt a warm hand grab his wrist.

He turned back and saw Sam's hazel eyes looking back at him with grief and fear shining in them, "Don't leave, De." He whispered still using the shortened version if Dean's name that made Dean's heart clench painfully.

"Course not, Sammy. I'll always be here." He said leaning back onto the pillows next to his brother.

Sam moved closer so he was pressed against Dean's side and Dean flung his arm around Sam to keep him close.

"Thank you" Sam mumbled as he fell back to sleep.

"It's no problem, Sammy." He whispered to his now sleeping little brother, he would do anything the kid asked him to if he needed it. And if right now he needed his big brother close then to hell with his 'no chick flick moments' rule. If Sam needed him, he would be there.

 **If you read it I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought and how I could improve, Thanks :)**

 **~Alex**


End file.
